


never assume

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood, Coughing, Coughing fits, Flowers, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Passing Out, Suffocation mention, bad self care, gore-ish, hanahaki, moxiety - Freeform, one uping eachother, roman theorizing about disney in the backround, trying to hide stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: virgil has hanahaki disease
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 69





	never assume

He lets out a small cough, 

That was just the first of it.

Soon it turned into a coughing fit and by the end Virgil had blood covering his hands,

At first he was confused, he didn’t know what was going on, he was confused and  _ oh so scared. _

That was until the flowers started scratching his throat, and when the blood was accompanied by beautiful baby blue flower petals, he knew what it was,

So beautiful, and yet so so terrifying. 

at first he found it stupid he got a fictional disease from some fanfiction Thomas had read, he wasn’t Roman, he didn’t just do that.

But now he did apparently, all because he had unrequited feelings for one Patton,

The side who cares so much for everyone but strictly platonically.

It was gonna be so incredibly hard to hide this from him,

And he couldn’t just not hide it, the fact Patton wouldn’t be able to help would eat him up and he would try to force feeling that just weren’t there to appear so Virgil would be alright

Patton was a sweetheart he would do so much for his friends, so Virgil couldn’t do that to him, even if he feared what would happen as a result.

_____

“-no that’s not what I’m saying! What I’m saying is all of the Disney character’s definitely live In the same universe because-“ Roman rant was cut off by Virgil's ears.

He tried to listen but not a single word he said Virgil could hear,

All he could hear static, and a distant voice asking Virgil if he was okay and he heard himself telling them he was fine. 

That was all he could process before a vicious coughing fit overcame his body, the fit violent, the blood soaked through his hands and when he finally was able to unsteadily pull his hands away from his mouth he found so many- too many flower petals, the soft beautiful petals covered in red.

and that was all he could see with blurry eyes before the static grew louder and louder and he was no longer conscious.

____

He tried to open his eyes up, 

He tried again.

After who knows how long He managed to open his eyes finally only to see Patton watching over him, he seemed so worried.

His heart ached, Patton looked worried, and so scared, why did he put that look in Patton’s eyes?

After a moment another wave of petals persistently scratched his throat causing him to curl up as he coughed and coughed.

Patton noticed he was awake as soon as he curled up, he was about to ask questions before the coughing began and Patton helped him readjust his position so he wouldn’t suffocate.

After a solid minute the coughing died down and Patton immediately summoned a small plastic cup of water,

Virgil took it with shaky hands before drinking it, the taste of iron didn’t leave but it felt nice to have something not violently thrashing to escape his throat for a change, 

Once virgil seemed to have gotten more stable Patton Spoke,

“I- Roman said it was probably a thing called hanahaki.. vee- Virgil why didn’t you tell us? You're sick! You need assistance!” Patton practically cried out.

Virgil couldn’t seem to make words come out no matter how many times he opened and closed his mouth.

Patton’s gaze softened before speaking again, “Virgil, who?”

Virgil opened his mouth to tell him but quickly snapped it shut, he wasn’t about to tell him something that would hurt him, so instead he simply said “it doesn’t really matter,” he didn’t care if it was a lie, he just hoped Janus was too busy to know about the situation and wouldn’t call him out.

“Virgil- please, it does matter because if there’s even a sliver of a chance it’s requited and you don’t know- please if there’s a chance we- i can help..”

_ Patton didn’t care if Virgil was in love with someone else, he didn’t care it hurt, he just wanted Virgil to be okay. _

“Patton, I am absolutely sure it’s not requited, wouldn’t I not be sick if it was?”

Patton shook his head insistently “no! Because in most of the fanfiction Thomas read the character only  _ thought  _ it was unrequited!” he insisted, 

“Patton-“

“What about this! You can tell me who you like and if they aren’t aware of the situation i can ask how they feel about you!” 

Virgil gave a small scratchy faux laugh “what is this middle school?”

Patton huffed, “come on Virgil-  _ please _ ”

Virgil felt awful for putting that sorrow in Patton’s voice so even with the terrors of versions of what could happen racing through his mind he took what was supposed to be a steadying breath, before speaking softly, “okay”

Virgil's heart squeezed at the relieved happy smile Patton gave him immediately. 

Virgil tried to force a teasing, humorous tone but it came out broken instead as he uttered a small “his name begins with a P”

Patton froze in response no doubt processing the information and going over it but Virgil's anxiety took over full force and took that silence as rejection.

“I’m sorry- I told you it was unrequited- I’m sorry again though- I know it’s weird and all-“

“Virgil.” He stopped him before continuing dumbstruck, “you- you like me??”

Virgil nodded, ashamed, and Patton immediately grabbed his hand and stared him in the eyes.

“Sweetheart, it is  _ so _ much more requited than you know, like… so much more..”

Virgil stared at him dumbfounded barely aware of the fragile “really…?” Leaving his mouth.

Patton smiled softly before pushing their foreheads together and placing his free hand to hold virgil's cheek, Virgil leaning into the touch all the while,

“Vee-vee, I love you, like a lot,” he gave a small laugh “Logan can attest to that, he’s listened to me talk lovingly about you a lot,”

As soon as the words left Patton’s mouth he could feel the petals and taste of iron vanish as if never there, and all Virgil could do was whine “pat that’s gay” which roughly translated to ‘i love you so much as well’.

Patton couldn’t help but laugh and utter the words a second time “I love you so much”

“I love you too, so, so, much too,”

“Hey are you trying to outdo me In how much we love each other because I love you so so so so-“

The two continued lovingly fighting on who loved the other more for almost a half hour before Virgil, exhausted and now Able to get sleep without coughing up blood and flower petals passed out cuddled into Patton’s side, Patton could only smile, and after a bit when Logan and Roman checked on Virgil again Patton could confidently say Virgil was gonna be alright.


End file.
